Warlock
Background Deep within a patch of trees and shrubs lived The Archmage, a man who had tapped into the source of magic and who used the power to defend the whole wide world against mystic threats that would see this world destroyed. He is the most powerful wizard in the world. The living breathing power that exist within all things and in between dimensions sat attendance to his whim. How had he attained this lofty position? Pieter Heemskerk was a lowly man. He begged for food and stole when need be. He survived on the streets by looking out for himself and for no one else. When he saw an opportunity to get ahead, he took it. It wasn't until he tried to rob The Lady that he even begun to think that he might not always live in the gutter. Robbing The Lady was a mistake. She wasn't just some wealthy noble, she was a sorcerer... in fact the most powerful sorcerer on Earth. She easily detected and stopped Pieter's robbery, and was intent on slaying him at first. However, she could see that the man had potential to be a mighty wizard, and that his amoral behavior was driven by need and not nature. The Lady released Pieter and offered to teach him to control the true magick. She was true to her word and she taught Pieter much. First she taught him to care for others. The knowledge and power he would learn was not for the foul of heart. Following the old woman Pieter began to study the world of magic and his mind expanded. It did not take too much to predict what she was doing. He was to follow in his mentor’s footsteps. The favor was for him to succeed her as ]]The Archmage|protector of this world]]. His skill with the spell and his innate power granted him success where others would fail. He humbly accepted the position when she offered it. But the lady was also far wiser and had pushed him more than necessary at times. Why he asked himself? As if summoned by Pieter himself, a dimensional tyrant named Tyros breached Earth’s dimension. Hordes of Tyros’s minions began to invade by the thousands. As the breach grew, worse beings came through. Using his already formidable power, he attempted to aid his mentor in closing the rift. But Tyros was ready and had prepared a spell that would cause the magical energy of The Lady to be drained into him. Detecting the spell at the last moment, The Lady instead directed her power to Pieter. Once more into the fray, a renewed Pieter fought for the world. He created a rift from this dimension into the tyrants own dimension directly in the path of the tyrants dimensional gate into this dimension, so that as his minions entered this dimension they were simultaneously transported to their home dimension. Creating a type of permanency spell on the gate, he set an alarm spell to notify him if either were breached. He sealed the gate from the sight of all… saving the earth for the first time as the new Protector of Earth’s Dimension. Returning to his mentor’s side, he found her alive but weakened and frail. Time it would seem had caught up to her without her magiks. She retired to a small village in Lithuana, where she could live out her days in the peace. She still offers guidance when needed. Immortalized by the phoenix heart and taught in the realm of magic by the previous Archmage he soon proved to be a staunch ally in the realm of good as he seeks to fulfill his role as protector of dimensions. Personality and Motivation Pieter is the proclaimed Archmage and has more power within him than he knows what to do with. It is said he has the combined powers of the all the previous Archmages, but he has no idea if this is true. His perception of the world gives him a broader view of things. The true persona of Pieter Heemskerk is more of a man who has lost someone dear. His constant emotionless dribble hides a compassionate heart that longs to show love to all humanity. His need for social contact yet his inability to function well once there, keeps him from long term relationships. Logic and rational thought guide him yet he does not ignore the feelings and emotions of others. Quote "May the Power grant me..." Powers and Abilities Warlock is The Archmage - his ability to manipulate magic is almost cosmic in scale; his skill so quick he has developed it into a formidable combat style. Able to transcend dimensions and realms of reality, he is able to open portals to dangerous dimensions, forcing exposure to fire, cold or pure magical energy from another dimension to harm, hold, or protect his target. He can create magic items that he attunes to his source and he can store magical energy for later use. His quarters have been modified to grant him the ease to study his craft. He has created several dimensional pockets so that each room off the main room contains mansion-sized space. Warlock has also taken the time to protect the base against magical assault and dimensional invasion from within its walls. Appearance Warlock appears as a stereotypical supermage. Wearing fitted robes and a tunic, red in color. Around which he also wears a crimson cloak with many runic symbols along the trim. His face is usually covered in the folds of its hood. The item is enchanted and moves as if it were alive. He wears several other devices magic in origin. They aid him with his duties as Archmage. He wields the Staff of Wutan, an ancient item said to be a nexus of arcane magic. Category:Characters Category:Dutch Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dutch Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Mystics Category:Solo Heroes Category:Immortals